xyyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mom's Good Friend
"Mom's Good Friend" (Chinese: 妈妈的好朋友) is the twenty-seventh episode of Happy, Happy, Bang! Bang! and the second episode of "Wilie Enters School". Characters present *Paddi *Wolffy *Wolnie *Wilie *Night Wolf *Fragrant Wolf *Angelalily (debut) Summary Wolffys are picnicking. Wolnie blames Wolffy for his mentioning goats. Wolffy comes across some flowers and goes to get some for Wolnie. Wolnie starts picking up firewood, and comes across her cousin, Xiang Tailang (or Fragrant Wolf according to Miao Mi). They flatter each other at first, but soon they start to belittle each other for various reasons. They argue whose skin is better cared, and decide to make someone decide it. Wilie gives different answers and leaves them arguing. When Wolffy is picking up flowers, he sees his cousin, Ye Tailang (or Big Night Wolf according to Miao Mi). They happen to have a family picnic on the same day. The two suppose that maybe Wolnie and Xiang are chatting happily at that time. Wolffy and Ye approach their picnic site, only to find Wolnie and Xiang arguing and Wilie frightened. Xiang go on to glorify her husband. Wolnie doesn't want to lose, so she order Wolffy to put up a hugh stone nearby. But Wolffy fails to insist and get teased by Xiang. Wolnie begins to glorify her son, Wilie. However, Xiang's daughter, Angelalily has already caught one hundred and twenty-seven goats. Wilie disappearing at this time, Wolnie explains that he must be to catch goats. Wilie, in fact, is to play hide-and-seek with Paddi. Paddi catches a little wolf's ear and sees it as Wilie's. It proves to be Angelalily's ear. Angelalily is happy to get a goat so easily. Paddi trys hiding behind Wilie, but Wilie seems to be more frightened, which causes Paddi caught. Teased by Angelalily, Wilie decides to save Paddi on his own. Wilie finds Angelalily, and explains that he wants to compete in hide-and-seek with her, with the rule that the winner obtains the goat. When Angelalily is counting numbers, Wilie drags Paddi away. He means to ask Wolnie how to untie Paddi's knot, but Wolnie has started to glorify Wilie's for his catching the fattest goat. Wilie can only manage to untie it by himself. Xiang turns down Wolnie's invitation to mutton dinner. Wolffy finds that Paddi is away, so Wolnie is teased again. Meanwhile, Angelalily finds Wilie, requesting him to return the goat. Wolnie and Xiang start new argument because of this. Angelalily brings Wilie down, but unexpectedly Wilie apologizes to her for having torn her scarf. He gives his own scarf to her in compensation and requires to make friends with her. Angelalily agrees and give her favorite toy to Wilie in reward. The two return the picnic site hand in hand, which makes the four adults astonished. Wilie wants to play with Angelalily longer, but both Wolffy and Ye decides to bring their own kid home immediately. Wilie and Angelalily wave goodbye. Trivia Quotes *'Wolnie: '''Who looks younger, Mom or this aunt? *'Wilie: (Immediately)'' Mom! *'Xiang: '''A kid who lie will be struck by thunder! *'Wilie: Mom! *'''Wolnie: ''(Happily)'' Don't lie owing to the fact that I'm your mom, Wilie. Tell me once again, who is younger? *'Wilie: '''Aunt. *'Xiang: 'What a smart kid! *'Wolnie: 'Do you remember who is your mom, Wilie? *'Wolnie: 'A useless husband doesn't matter. My son is the most bright little wolf on the Grassland. *'Xiang: 'Really? My daughter has caught... ''(to Ye) How many goats has our Angelalily caught? *'Ye: '''One hundred and twenty-seven. *'Wolnie: 'So what? My son doesn't catch goats on the muscle. He can make goats lie on the table by themselves. *'Xiang: 'Really? So let me learn about that. *'Paddi: 'Do you know, Wilie, that goats have a kind of special reaction to wolves. I was born with the ability. Consequently, you are sure to lose if you play hide-and-seek with me! *(cameo)'''Wolffy: '''Remember, my son, that there's an idiom that '''there can never be too much deception in war (兵不厌诈).'' *'Wilie: So, you cover your eyes counting from one to ten, and then seek for me. No peeking. *'Angelalily: '''OK. *'Wilie: ''(To Paddi) Shush...'' *'Angelalily: '''One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, ten! ''(uncovers eyes) Dreadful little wolf! You dared to fool me! *'Wilie: '''Look, Mom. I learnt how to untie the knot! *'Wolnie: Knot? So... where is the goat? *'Wilie: He has gone home for lunch. *'Wilie: '''I'm sorry. *'Angelalily: 'It's too late for an apology now. *'Wilie: 'I didn't tear your scarf on purpose. *'Angelalily: 'Scarf? *'Wilie: ''(Stands up)'' I'll give my scarf to you in compensation. (dresses Angelalily with the scarf) Calm down , and let's be good friends, OK? *'Angelalily: ' OK. Let's be good friends. Watch File:妈妈的好朋友|Original Mandarin dub